


Second Helpings

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cum Play, Cum drinking, Eating out, Fisting, Food Kink, M/M, PWP, Public erections, Rim job, Rubbed the Wrong Way, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, handjob, s6ep18, tossing salad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Second Helpings

Asking unsuspecting shoppers at a local mall to sign up for a chance to win a one hundred dollar gift card would have been hard enough without having to relinquish control of cell phones, but that was the caveat of this particular challenge once the stranger gave over their numbers. When it was the oldest one’s turn to approach a man trying to enjoy a solitary lunch, a reluctant groan was given at having to temporarily part ways with his significant other who cheered him on with a departing soft smooch. 

“You’ve got this, baby.”

“Can I just forfeit so I can stay with you a little longer?” 

“Hmm… I don’t think so.”

“Joey…”

“Get on with it, Bri,” he remarked, a firm palm smacked a denim covered cheek to nudge the man forward since they were here to take their job seriously, “I’ll reward you handsomely afterward.”

“I’ll hold ya to that promise.”

“Break it up, lovebirds, or we’ll have to censor you.” Sal warned with a teasing tone since he had been their biggest supporter since the courage to come out had been acquired, an arm wrapping around Joe’s shoulders securely.

“Take care of ‘im, will ya, bud?”

“You can count on me.”

Pretending to text the first of many messages, Brian waited for a response to requesting the gentleman to leave an unfinished tray at the table so he could finish it. Anticipation already high, he awkwardly waited a few feet away when three separate texts came in corresponding order to ask the following questions: _Leftovers as in food?_ , _Are you hungry?_ , _Do you want me to bring it to you?_

_Deliver those yum yums like my boyfriend._

_You want my salad?_

_Since I can’t toss his in public, please._

“Oh, don’t worry, you’ll get a chance to at some point.” Joseph piped up, winking when a pair of hazel hued eyes stared into a hidden camera as the comment was processed when the person in question went over to a trash receptacle. 

“Are you done? ‘Cos I’ll take it.”

“I’ll buy you something.”

“Nah, you don’t have to do that, if you’re done I’ll just scarf it down right now.”

“That’s weird, but enjoy the meal…”

Giving thanks to the stranger, Q walked off victoriously with the free salad; there were still a few hours left before a much needed lunch break would be warranted, but when it came to taking care of three hungry kitties he often forgot to grab snacks, which justified stuffing his mouth full of scraps. Focused only on the food in front of him, spinach leaves were choked on when an added presence could be felt lurking from behind in an attempt to catch the older man off guard, a slight smirk spreading across a usually stoic face in appreciation of at least trying.

“Sorry babe, there’s not enough to share.”

“Don’t mind me, I’ll just watch my big boy finish,” Joe stated, hot breath blowing into the shell of an unprotected ear seductively, “Mm… One more bite, that’s it.”

“You know what that does to me…”

“Why’d ya think I did it?” 

“That’s so unfair! The guys are gonna see.” 

“That your colonel is standing at attention?” Murr asked with a snicker, which caused the pair to pause for a painful moment as blushes colored usually pale features, a slight protest put up when a firm elbow nudged into a thinner rib cage.

“Let ‘em have their fun, love, so we can participate too.”

“Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you’re dating a ferret?! Since when?” 

“Two weeks and five days.” Salvatore answered, green eyes glittering with amusement at stunned reactions when the newly identified couple exchanged pecks to the other’s jawline.

“Opposites really do attract, huh?”

“I’ll say…” the overweight male mused while moving closer into the metal chair in order to hide his own forming erection, “Congrats, by the way!”

“The same could be said to you fellas, getting lucky at an outside dining area.” the youngest member teased after accepting well wishes from them, winking before attention returned to his boyfriend when the couple in question excused themselves to find a private spot. 

“Where we goin’, babe?”

“Bathroom stall. That talented tongue of yours better be ready to work me open.”

“I already lubed it up with ranch dressing.”

“Mm… Craving somethin’ white and tangy are we?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Well, you’re in for a surprise.” 

Curiosity climaxing with a raised eyebrow, the older one wasted no time in blindly following into a spacious corner when he was pinned against an adjacent wall while the edge of a slippery serpent traced against slightly parted lips as access was requested, their tongues twining once the invitation was accepted. Covered cocks rutted ruthlessly against each other, muffled moans vibrating against bruised plush pink lips as the younger man disengaged without warning in order to get into position where hands and knees dug into cold tile once a dark pair of jeans slid off with ease.

“Someone’s impatient… You act like we didn’t get it on in the shower this mornin’.”

“If you knew how hard it was to keep this in you’d understand.”

“If you’re gonna kill the mood with a fart, don’t crop dust me while I’m eating you out.”

“Not what I meant, but noted.”

“Hope a gerbil isn’t waiting for me in there.”

“For fucks sake, Brian, it’s your cum!” 

“Well… That changes everything,” he responded in a sultry tone, lips smacking hungrily as a teasing nip was applied to both curved cheeks, a thumb spreading them apart so a clear view of the clenched orifice could be seen fully, “Care to loosen a bit for me, babe? I’d hate to hurt you.”

“What if some spills out?”

“Trust me, I’m ready to catch every drop.” 

Doing as instructed a tightened hole hesitantly opened up in increments until a steady stream started to escape, every droplet lapped up that he came into contact. Licking a stripe against the wall of muscle, a tongue tip begged for entrance as stray beads of sweat trickled into the salty mixture that was allowed inside once a bearded chin tickled the tensed hole.

“Oh baby…”

“Not even in you yet, you little whore.”

“Only for you.”

“Oh? I couldn’t tell when I took your virginity.” Q teased, voice vibrating in soft shockwaves against the outer edge as he got to work mining out dollops of cream, the bridge of a nose nuzzling against the base of a tailbone for added anchorage. 

“Just like that, uh!”

Chuckling softly at how eager the younger one was, a steady rhythm was picked up once half of his tongue entered with ease as it thrusted back and forth to bring bites of his own spunk, a finger added a few moments later to open the orifice wider. Low groans let out were what confirmed that the appendage was welcome, a fist found its way around a hardened member while a thumb swiped over the leaking slit to milk extra drops of precum spreading along the length for friction as long strokes were given to the perky penis. 

“Shit, Bri… Not gonna last,” Joe whimpered with a hiss of pleasure, his hips rolling forward into the cupped palm as the head dragged against calloused fingers, letting out a yelp when another digit entered his stuffed ass, “Need to… Can’t hold it in…”

“Let go, Joey, I gotcha.” 

“Don’t wanna ruin the moment.”

“Never have and never will. C’mon baby, need to feel you pulse under me.”

Heaving hard, he tried to withstand toppling over the edge for as long as possible until all senses were lost under the weight of a thick wrist entering to replace the slithering serpent entirely so a warm mouth could close over the twitching dick. Overstimulated by unsuspecting tactics, Joseph faltered for a moment when a warm wave started to wash over tensed muscles, fingernails digging into the tiled floor to gain some sort of purchase to prevent from being swept out to sea entirely. 

Once the last laps of white capped surf subsided, he fell into strengthened arms that would always catch him without a doubt, sapphire irises blown wide with lust as the two tried to calm their breathing by staring into the windows of dual souls meant to be together. Resting against a shaky chest, a palm flattened against a taut stomach that usually went unappreciated aside from whenever there was a moment to give gentle pets to parts of a body thought to be unattractive, for he wanted to pour every ounce of love into wordless gestures such as these.

“Hope I filled you up ‘til dinner.”

“Oh, without a doubt. I’m saving dessert for you.”

“Won’t that be uncomfortable when it dries?”

“Eh, I’m willing to endure a little pain for my prince,” Brian assured, chin delicately resting on top of a slowly receding hairline, “Wanna treat you right after the surprise ya had for me.”

“Are you sure it can wait another six hours?”

“In a worst case scenario we can finish in the jeep. I did lay down blankets in the back just in case.”

“’Course you did, ‘cos you’re such a romantic.”

“And don’t you forget ‘bout it, Gatto!”

“How could I when it’s coming from my favorite person?”


End file.
